The Way it Should Have Been
by Melissa Brooks
Summary: Marty helps Natalie deliver her child.


The Way it Should Have Been

John wrapped his arms around Marty as they swayed to the music.

"They look happy together, don't they?" Marty asked as she looked towards Natalie and Jared who was sitting at the table.

Marty noticed that Jared had his hands rested slightly on his wife's stomach and Natalie was laughing at some joke that he was telling her.

"Mmmm? Yeah, I suppose they're happy, but right now I just want to be focused on you. Are you happy Mrs. McBain?"

"I'm always happy when I'm with you," Marty said as she pulled him into a kiss.

John passionately kissed her back as he slid his hands up and down the curves of her body. "Let's go find a bedroom," John whispered into her ear.

"Later, right now, we should get back to our friends," Marty said as she grabbed John's hand and led him to the table.

"Marty, John, there's something that we've been wanting to ask you."

"What's going on Natalie?" Marty asked.

"We were wondering if you would agree to be our child's god parents?"

"We would be honored, but only if you agree to be our child's godparents as well," Marty said.

"Wait a minute...does this mean? Are you pregnant?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah,"

"Congratulations, we're so happy for you," Natalie said as she pulled Marty into a hug.

"Congratulations John, I'm glad that you finally got your act together," Jared said as he shook his hand.

"I've got a case of sparkling cider in the back. Do you want to help me grab it?" John asked Jared.

"Yeah, that will give our girls a chance to talk about us behind our backs," Jared said as he kissed Natalie and then left with John.

"He's looking good. How has he been feeling?" Marty asked as she watched Jared walk away.

"He's doing great thanks to you. If you hadn't have been there that night...we could have lost him," Natalie said as memories of the past began to flicker in.

_Drop it Mitch, you don't want to do this," John shouted as he pointed his gun at the deranged sociopath._

_"If I can't have her then you can't have her," Mitch said as he looked at Jared. He pointed the gun at Natalie and pulled the trigger._

_"You sick bastard," John said as he pulled his trigger and shot Mitch._

_Jared had pushed Natalie out of the way and they both laid on the floor._

_"Natalie, are you okay?" Marty gasped as she came into the room._

_"I'm fine, I wasn't hit...Jared? Oh...my...god Jared," Natalie said as she felt the blood seeping out of him._

_"Call 911," Marty ordered John as she ran over to Jared. She felt for a pulse and began to administer CPR until his heart began to beat again. _

"Our lives could have turned out so differently if you hadn't have been there that day," Natalie whispered as she placed her hand over her stomach as a sharp contraction hit her.

"Natalie? Is it the baby?" Marty asked.

"I...I think I'm in labor."

"It's okay Natalie, we'll get you to the hospital," Marty said as she helped her friend to her feet.

"There isn't time...the baby's coming now," Natalie said as another sharp attraction hit her and she dropped to the floor.

"I have to push," she said as she looked into Marty's face.

"Just wait until I tell you when," Marty said as she pulled Natalie's pants off of her.

"What's happened? Is it the baby?" Jared asked as he dropped the case and ran to Natalie's side.

"The baby is breach, we need to turn it, before you can push...okay Natalie," Marty said as she pushed her fingers into Natalie's whole. She slowly and cautiously turned the baby with her fingers until it was in the right position.

"Push Natalie," Marty ordered.

"I'm trying, but it hurts so much."

"I know baby, but you can do this. Hold my hand and give me your pain," Jared offered as he placed his hand into hers.

She gripped his hand with all of her might as she pushed the baby out. "Why isn't it crying?" Natalie asked.

Marty quickly unwrapped the umbilical chord from around it's neck and gave the little girl a pat on the bottom, causing the little girl to cry out.

"She's fine Natalie. Your daughter is absolutely perfect," Marty said as she wrapped the baby up in a towel that John had handed her and placed the baby in Natalie's arms.

"Thank you so much Marty. It's twice now that you've saved everything that's important to me," Natalie said as she leaned in closer to Jared.

"An ambulance is on it's way," John said as he wrapped his arms around his wife. "You did good," he whispered as he kissed her.

"Do you have any names picked out for her yet?"

"Just one, we want to name her Margaret Natalia Banks," Natalie said.

"I think that name suits her perfectly," Marty said as she smiled at Natalie.


End file.
